Crops
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: "Our crops are not only your meal, Lord Hiwatari!" She snapped, "They are our pride, our beauty, our livelihood. At last but not at least, they are our existence!" What will he do? Will he perform his duties? Will his duties supersede his humanity?


**Hello everyone! :D **

**You know, today is a special day! Guess what? :P **

**On this day, before 20 years ago, a human being came on this green planet of our solar system, enlightening the hearts of the members of a happy family. He kept growing up, containing the pure knowledge of literature, art, music, religion and every creative sector. His heart is broad, his mind is innocent and his brain is matured. What? Wanna know his identity? **

**Many many happy returns of the day, dear Machu (MasKaiHilFantic)! What did you think? Have I forgotten your birthday? Nope, boss, Misty will never do that :P So, accept this tiny gift from this rookie XD **

**Before entering the story, let me explain some facts. The plot of this story has been set at the very beginning of 20th century. In the rural areas of many country, landlords were supposed to be the most powerful persons. Most of them were cruel, heartless and greedy. They used to torture the general mass, specially the peasants. This story will be a two-shot or a three-shot :D **

**So...shall we begin? :P **

***Inari is the Japanese Goddess of rice, crops and fertility. **

* * *

"Hil! My girl!" The old man yelled, "Come out! Fast!"

Tears were brimming down from his ruby orbs. He couldn't believe his own eyes. In front of him, there was a gigantic field, maybe equal to three soccer fields. The whole arena was glimmering with ripe wheat. The mellowing light of the newly rising sun of the dawn fell on them. Still the darkness of the previous night didn't leave the blue alone. The calm, soothing breeze of the dawn was passing by, caressing the vertices of the crops. A couple of birds were sitting on the leafy branches of nearby orange trees. They were tweeting cheerfully.

"Dad, what happened?" Rubbing her eyes, the brunette came out, "Why have you called me so early?"

"My girl, just look at the field!" He exclaimed in joy, "Look what Almighty has written in our fate!"

Confused, she turned her stares to the field. The scenery made her jaw drop, her eyes widen and her heart leap in joy and excitement.

"So….so much wheat!" She somehow uttered, "Dad, weren't all the crops green even yesterday?"

"They were, my child…." Mr. Tachibana wiped his tears, "It's a miracle! It's nothing but the blessing of Goddess Inari*!"

"Thank you so much, my lady!" Failing to control her emotion, she knelt down on the ground, joining her hands together, "We'll be grateful to you forever!"

"Hilary, my girl, completing your morning prayer…" The farmer cleared his throat, "Please help me harvest the wheat. We've to send the crops to the mill as soon as possible."

"Sure, dad," Standing up on her own feet, the coco-haired girl went inside the house. There was no more darkness in the sky at that time. The fully risen sun was spreading his rays all over the village. It was late autumn. The leaves of several trees started falling. Many trees had lost their green and fresh daintiness but the shades of brown and red had already taken them to another phase of beauty. Marigolds, dahlias, zinnias, cockscombs were blossoming, filling the nature with varieties of colors. Ripe and succulent oranges, grapes and plums were hanging from the branches of different trees. Their honeyed fragrance kept fueling the hunger inside everyone's stomach. The droplets of dew clinging to the blades of grass started disappearing when the sun rose in the east.

_**Flute has started playing in an intoxicating tune, **_

_**Whose fawning laughter is echoing across the woods? **_

_**Today, hills and mountains are touched by the waves of ecstasy, **_

_**Vermillion has touched the orchard, like a new bride's hood, **_

_**With the stream of elation, the whole nature is flowing, **_

_**With crops, like the sun in the sky, the lands are glowing….. **_

* * *

"It's the perfect season for the yearly tour," Leaning against the easy-chair, the landlord asked, "What do you say, my dear friend?"

"Of course it is, My Lord!" Rubbing his hands against each other, the chief secretary nodded, "Look, how happy the nature is! Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, fruits are growing, bees and butterflies are humming around them-what else do we need?"

"You're right, but not totally, Mister Ivan," Slyly smiling, the old man said, "Before going out for the tour, we have to collect the half-yearly tax from our subjects."

"Half-yearly…tax?" The secretary named Ivan frowned, "But…My Lord, we did it before a few months. We've to wait."

"Aww…my dear Ivan-Kun, I think you haven't understood it yet…" The landowner stood up and slapped his shoulder gently, "Though I'm the ruler of a typical Japanese village, I haven't forgotten the fact that I'm a Russian. A Russian knows very well how to rule a state even though he or she is a mere citizen of Russia. Whereas, I was in the military. I should be stricter. Besides, where will we get so much money for the yearly tour? The half-yearly tax will be the right source, won't it?"

"I've got it, My Lord," Ivan bowed, "Don't worry. I'll manage everything."

When the adviser left the room, another young man of 20-21 entered the room. Completing practicing archery, he had taken a bath. Droplets of water were still trickling down from his dual-shaded hair. He had muscled arms and chest, toned abdomen, broad shoulders, a pair of glistening amethyst orbs, a complexion like the mixture of milk and honey and at last but not at least-a cold and calm attitude.

"Have you called me, grandpa?" His voice was extremely icy, just like his gazes.

"Yes, my son," The landlord approached the young Russian, "You've to stay with Mister Ivan during collecting the tax."

'Stupid old man…..' The younger one pondered, 'Who the fuck collects tax in this season?'

"What are you thinking, my boy?" Voltaire slapped on his grandson's shoulder, "It's a simple duty."

"Pardon me, grandpa, I've to ask something," He queried, "Is it the right time to collect tax?"

"Why not, Kai?" Voltaire didn't seem worried, "Of course it is the right time! This is the right season for going out for the yearly tour. For it, we need enough money, don't we?"

The younger one raised his lotus eyes. With his usual cold tone, he again asked, "Grandpa, don't we have enough wealth stored in our treasury?"

"Why to vacate the treasury?" The elder Russian threw a question at his grandson, "It's for our own well-being!"

"I'm sorry, grandpa," Kai shook his head, "But I don't agree with you to this point. A lot of poor farmers of our village haven't harvested the crops yet. They haven't collected their own wages…at this period, you cannot collect tax from them. It'll be unjustified."

"Kai Hiwatari!" Voltaire snapped, "How dare you! Are you my own grandson or a relative of village people?"

"Never mind, grandpa," A bit of coldness was removed from his chilly pitch, "I'm gonna be the future ruler of this village. A ruler is the most obedient slave of his subjects. As a ruler, I've to serve my people in future. I cannot create a bad impression in the minds of the village people regarding their future ruler."

"Only in your dreams, dumb boy!" In fury, the landlord pointed at the main gate of his castle, "I, Voltaire Hiwatari, disinherit you from all my wealth and the ownership of this village too! Get lost from here! Right now!"

Wearing a smirk in the corners of his lips, not uttering a single word, not protesting against this injustice, he slowly left the room.

'This boy is too much!' Voltaire murmured. Then he yelled, "Mister Ivan! By the next day, every single family of this village has to complete paying all the tax! Keep it in your mind!"

* * *

The day was sunny. Although it wasn't a summer day, the mid-day sun was glowing in the mid-sky, spreading its beams all over the hamlet. The heat was quite sweltering. Precipitations were rolling down from his hair, forehead, cheeks and neck. He was on the verge of panting. In thirst, his throat became a miniature version of a barren desert. His eyes were bloodshot. They were restlessly searching for a shady tree.

Fortunately, they found one. It was still leafy. Its branches were covered with fresh green leaves. Green, globular fruits were swinging with the airstream. Sighing in relief, he headed towards the tree. Sitting beneath it, he closed his eyes.

He had lost his parents when he was a child, understanding nothing. After the death of his parents, his grandfather had nurtured him. He hadn't faced any difficulty. He had never walked for a long distance. He had had his own horse and carriage. When he had gone out, a particular servant always had kept him beneath an umbrella. He had always put on his shoes before going out. Regal outfits, garlands made of pearls, utensils made of gold and silver…..

He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. But….he wasn't like other elite persons. Though his appearance and attitude were cold, his heart wasn't. He loved to serve people. He loved to help the weak. He loved nature, animals and birds. He was fond of having a nap, lying on the velvety carpet of grass. Seeing starving animals, his heart kept bleeding discreetly.

'I'll miss you, Zephyr,' He recalled his faithful stallion. Without him, none could domesticate him. What would happen to him? Would he be alright?

"Hey, who're you?" A feminine tone could be heard by him, "Why're you lying beneath our orange tree?"

Hearing the voice, he opened his eyes and stood up. There was standing a young lady who was about 19-20. Sweltering sunlight was falling on her milky skin, reflecting here and there, using her skin as a mirror. A pair of rubies were placed in her eye-sockets. They were glowing by fits and starts. Her coco-colored silky, straight, long and thick hair was blowing in the wind. Her straight nose was embodying her personality. Under it, there were her lips, colored in the color of a rose. She was deeply staring at him. They were filled with concern.

Concern for him.

"Are you listening to me?" With her words, he backed to the reality, "I've asked you something."

"I'm sorry, my lady," He stood up, "I'm Kai, a Russian."

"How did you end up here?" Perhaps his answer failed to satisfy her, "Has a gust of wind thrown you here?"

"Nah, not that….." He scratched his head, pondering, 'Should I expose my real identity to her? Nope, that might be insulting…..'

"Do you always take some moments to answer?" She didn't seem to stop at all.

"Actually I have come here with a view to earning my bread and butter," He coughed, "Walking across the roads, I became very tired. That's why I decided to take rest. I didn't know that it was your orange tree. I'm sorry…."

"It's okay," The brunette smiled a bit, "You can come inside our house."

"No, it's alright."

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow, "What's alright? Leaving a helpless pedestrian alone is alright? I am not gonna listen to you at all! Come in!"

'What a ridiculous host…..' He muttered.

"What are you blabbering, stranger?" This time, both her eyebrows were rucked, "Are you deaf? Can't you come in fast?"

"I can…." Sighing, he followed her trail.

'Lord knows what this girl is going to do with me…..' He mused.

* * *

**Phew...done!**

**Ahem...I know that my writing skill broke up with me before a long time :P So, never mind XD **

**Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors in this chapter. I'll try to update ASAP :D **

**Take care :***

**-Misty ^_^ **


End file.
